


Scavenger's Hunt Fanart

by albioncheshire



Category: Original Work, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albioncheshire/pseuds/albioncheshire
Summary: Scavenger's Hunt fanart series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 07: “Sul red carpet c’è sempre qualcuna che si veste male. E c’è sempre qualcuna che pensa che il floreale sia una buona idea: i fiori non stanno bene nemmeno a Lucy Liu, come vuoi che stiano bene a te?"

 

  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 05: "Supereroe".

 

 

  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 16: "CONTEST! Due personaggi si sfidano all’interno di un programma televisivo."

 

 

  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 23: "Gita con picnic".

 

 

 

  


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 27: "My body needs a hero, come and save me Something tells me you know how to save me I've been feeling real low Oh, I need you to come and rescue me (Nicki Minaj feat. David Guetta, Turn Me On)"

 

 

  


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 36: "Trippin' on intensity I'm weighed down by gravity And I'm waitin' to exhale (Dannii Minogue, So Under Pressure)"

 

 

  


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 29: "Il gioco dell'oca".

 

 

  


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 06: "Statua della Libertà".

 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
